Elsa And the Lion
by Servant of Fire
Summary: Frozen and Narnia but includes all Disney Characters as well. When the palace cook murders Elsa by giving her a poisoned apple, Aslan calls her through her wardrobe. Many years later, Anna breaks into Elsa's room, finds the open wardrobe, and walks right through it. When Anna meets Aslan she learns that He took Elsa away to save her from the White Witch's evil plan for her magic
1. Chapter 1 Elsa Leaves the World

**~Elsa And The Lion~**

**For my little sister, on her 17th birthday~**

**Author's Note: While this story states that it is a "Frozen"and "Chronicles of Narnia" fiction, it also contains myriads different characters that belong to the Disney company. Narnia itself is the original creation of C.S. Lewis, and if there happens to be a character in this story that you don't recognize from the movie, it's not an original character, but one of the book's.~**

Anna knocked on the bedroom door for many years, and no answer ever came.

Anna didn't know it. Nobody did.

But there was never an answer because there was never anybody there to answer the door.

Elsa had been gone for years, and years, and years, when the day finally came that Anna had enough.~

* * *

><p>She had been locked away for being different. Her punishment for being born with this gift.<p>

Her punishment for hurting Anna.

Anna her little sister. Anna her only friend.

It hurts to be shut away. In the dark and cold, and the four walls of her own room.

Elsa was a lonely little girl. Lonely one's are trusting one's.

Trusting _her_ was a grave mistake.

* * *

><p>The King had decided the best way to keep Elsa and Anna safe from the danger of Elsa's gift. He would close the palace doors, and limit his daughter's contact with the outside world. That also meant the staff. Many people who worked in the castle were fired over night.<p>

And talk spreads among the working class...

Talk of the dangerous little ice witch that would one day be their queen.

She was an old maid. No ,not the old spinster kind, she was an old crone woman who worked as a maid in the castle, and also worked in the kitchen.

She had heard the stories. Of the night the little princess was struck cold in her head by her evil ice witch sister.

If she was capable of hurting the little princess (and who could ever hurt such a little dear!) then what kind of Queen would she one day be?!

The old kitchen maid knew what she would have to do. It wouldn't be easy, but it was her duty to all of Arendelle.

* * *

><p>She called herself "Auntie Greta", and she came to Elsa's keyhole everyday.<p>

"Oh,but, dear...Won't you let me come in, and clean your room?"

"Go away!" a small voice answered.

"Dear, I know about your gift. The cold doesn't bother me..."

There was contemplative silence, and then a small voice would answer.

" You can't come in."

"I have magic too, dear. I can do all kinds of things with mine."

"Really?"

"Really."

And then Auntie Greta told Elsa many stories about all the wonders of her magic. Everyday she came, and told Elsa about her powers, and many stories of her adventures. Elsa would always answer the same way.

"You should probably go."

" You must be hungry in there...You never come out to eat. Let me bring you something."

"I'm not hungry. Please ,just...go..."

"I don't have to come in, Elsa, dearie."

And for once Elsa listened. And trusting her was a very grave mistake.

"You...don't?"

"No, I can use my magic."

"Use...magic...to do what?"

"To give you an apple. A magic apple. I made it for you myself, in the kitchen, where I work most times..."

"A magic apple?"

"Oh, yes! It's a HUGE apple, but with my magic I can make it small enough to slip through your keyhole!"

"You...can?"

"Want to see?"

Auntie Greta pulled out the huge red apple, and her fingers burned. She had boiled it in a cauldron, full of the nastiest poisons she could find. Had bought them from merchants that came with the ships, from every corner of the world. Every poison had a name. Every poison had a curse. If all of the curses that exist were in the apple, then one of them must be bound to slip past Elsa's pure ice magic, and put the Ice Queen forever to sleep.

"...Yes, please..."Elsa answered. She was hungry after all.

Greta lifted the great apple, and spun her shrinking spell around it.

_"I'm sorry, Princess Anna..." _she thought, _"But you will be a MUCH better queen..."_

_"Now if only I can get this brat to EAT the blasted apple!"_

With one hard puff, like when one blows bubbles out of their palm, Aunt Greta sent the apple floating through the keyhole. When it got to where Elsa slouched against the door, it began to grow. Now it was the biggest, most beautiful red apple that Elsa had ever seen. Red. It was a strange color to see after years of blue and white...

"Eat up, dearie. And sleep well."

"I'm not tired..."

"Tut tut! Goodnight, Elsa!" Greta said.

And hurried away before she had to hear the sounds of struggle.

She didn't want to call this murder.

She didn't want to be known as "Greta the Assassin".

This was public service. That was all this was...

Elsa sighed, a content sigh. For just once somebody had noticed her, cold ,hungry, and alone, away in her room, away from the light, away from Anna and the world!

She giggled softly, thinking maybe she wasn't so alone after all. And maybe one day she could talk through the keyhole and tell Anna her secret. And maybe one day Anna would understand, and they could be friends through the keyhole, just like she and Greta had been.

She took a satisfied bite of the apple. A HUGE bite.

Immediately she knew something was very wrong.

"She tricked me..."she said quietly to the room.

All at once, everything was red. It was like being on fire. It was like melting away, ...sugar in the bottom of a kettle.

Elsa slid to the floor. The apple rolled out of her limp hand, and shrank, and rolled again under the door's slit.

It rolled all the way to where Anna played on the stairs.

"ICKK! It has a bite out of it already!...But maybe I can use it as a ball!" she laughed, running off with it.

If she had known what it had done, she would have gone back.

If she had known ,she would have done something. Or just been there, to talk through the keyhole, to tell her she was there, that it would be ok, somehow...

Elsa never felt more lonely than when she lay there now, poisoned.

"She wasn't my friend...She killed me..." she said to the quiet room.

Her eyes fluttered, searching the empty room, till she saw her wardrobe.

She had always liked it because of the big golden tree emblazoned on its door.

It seemed nice now...this would be the very last thing she would ever see.

She thought she was dreaming, when the cold wind of her magic began to swirl, and suddenly, the door to the wardrobe flew wide open.

She felt a spring wind blowing through it, and she could smell cherry blossoms.

Far away a Lion roared.

Elsa was falling asleep, when the Dryads came. The singing dancing flower people, yes, it had to be a dream. It had been so long since Elsa had felt the caress of the wind, or the warmth of the sun, it seemed like such things were imaginary.

"Elsa!" the Dryads sang.

"Come on, Elsa!"

They sounded like Anna. It made Elsa sad. She was crying, but her tears were freezing, and turning into perfect snowflakes on the floor. She shivered. She didn't want the voices, the silly shapes that reminded her of a little sister, and a childhood she never got to have coming any closer.

"Elsa!" sang a motherly sounding one of the trees.

"Elsa, Aslan has called you! Elsa, get up! Hurry!"

Elsa stood up. She was sleep walking. She thought maybe she was a ghost.

She didn't want to come closer. Not a first.

"Elsa..." said another voice.

Although He had never talked to her before, she knew His name.

"Aslan?"

"Elsa...come...come to Me."

Elsa started walking faster and faster, and then she was running, straight for the light.

* * *

><p>Many,many years went by, since Elsa passed through the wardrobe. Greta started getting quieter and quieter as Coronation Day grew closer.<p>

On Coronation Day Greta quit her job as chief castle cook. Everybody was in a panic trying to find another one. Everybody was insane with worry, and freaking out royally, because they had never even laid eyes on their new queen.

Anna had to deal with it all since her mom and dad had died. She was angry anyway, because Elsa hadn't even bothered to come out for their funeral!

So, she finally decided to HECK with knocking!

She got a big crowbar, and stood at the door to Elsa's room.

"Elsa?" she called.

"It's me, your sister, Anna. I hate to do this to you; I hope you're not in your underwear or anything...err...You never would answer your door since we've been kids, and today you have to become Queen of the entire kingdom, so it's about time you showed your face around here. Since you obviously won't come out ; I'm coming in to get you!"

She nodded. That was that. But was she ready to see Elsa?

She jabbed the lock. One quick "_kerthunk" _and the forever closed-door, swung wide open.

Anna stood there gaping at what she saw. Or rather at what she didn't.

Elsa's room was gaping empty. Except there was a lot of snow and ice still hanging off the walls.

"Elsa?...You know you really might want to think about getting a fire-place? It's...just...a little chilly in here..." Anna said, tip toeing into the room.

"Elsa? I know you're in here...How big could this room be?"

She went to the wardrobe, and stood.

Looking at the back wall of it, and seeing no Elsa.

"How could you have disappeared? You never leave your room!" she gasped, disturbed.

She turned away for a minute, thinking about leaving.

"Never mind, I'll just...tell the guards..to..." she was trying to think.

"Send out a search party for the Imaginary Queen...that..."

Suddenly there was a warm wind coming from the Wardrobe. Had to be. Elsa's room had one window, and it didn't open. In fact, it was frozen shut.

Anna turned, and then she understood.

Elsa HAD gone away all those years ago.

She hadn't answered the door because she hadn't been home.

Anna could have cried.

Part from relief that Elsa really hadn't been shutting her out because she hated her for some reason. And part because Elsa was gone. Where did she go? Was she ever coming back?

Curiosity won in the end.

Anna went into the wardrobe...


	2. Chapter 2 The World Beyond the Wardrobe

** Chapter 2: The World Beyond the Wardrobe~**

Anna walks inside and it's like breathing for the very first time.

So this is what dying was for Elsa. Anna doesn't know that Elsa has died. Elsa doesn't even know that.

The warm wind echoes with a lion's distant roar. And that roar harmonizes and then falls away with the ocean's continuous hum, like the song of many lions gone into the mist.

There are also children laughing.

Anna takes a ginger step forward. Her shoes are gone now, and her clothes have changed to some loose-fitting white Narnian gown.

For she is in Narnia, though she doesn't know that.

She takes another careful step into the world. Her eyes are wide to shape and color, and a place where new life buds forth.

She sees them then for the very first time.

They are the Kings and Queens of this place. You'd never be able to tell from the very first glance.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. The Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Lucy is currently running full speed towards Anna. Not intentionally; she hasn't seen her yet.

And Anna holds her breath. Because somewhere in the distance, but not very far away, only a few yards behind where the young rulers play in the tide, stands the Great Lion.

Anna has never seen a real live lion before. But the one she lays eyes on now would most definitely be the most magnificent example of the breed.

His golden eyes are full of the evening sun. Yes, it is evening in Narnia, and it's all golden and splashed- wine red, and silver about the lids of a soon to bed sun. The tide is capped with moonlight, the stars are waking far away, and above it all stands a mountain crowned in the most glorious snow fall that Anna has ever laid eyes on.

That is the Kingdom of Elsa, the Ice Queen of Narnia. Aslan gave her the throne of the White Witch, after at last the ghost of Jadis was forever buried. Now Narnia would always have winter, but in one place, and Christmas would be celebrated there everyday if desired.

The story is a long one. And Anna will soon hear it from the Lion's mouth.

She lands flat on her back so hard she is breathless, and now she is staring at the evening sky, gasping for breath, and it is obvious who accidentally hit her.

"Oooh...sorry!" Lucy whined, gravely apologetic, and stretched out a hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Anna Meets Aslan

**Chapter 3: Anna Meets Aslan~**

"Hello!" Lucy said, as soon as she hauled Anna to her feet. The princess stood blinking stupidly at the girl queen. One minute she was in her sister whom she had not seen in years' frozen bedroom, the next minute she had walked through her wardrobe and into another world.

"You must be Elsa's sister. You look just like her!" Lucy offered, and extended a hand again, this time for the purpose of shaking.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lucy Pevensie!"

Anna awkwardly shook Lucy's hand.

"Uh...hi...you...ummm...you know my sister?"

"Course I do. Everybody in Narnia does. She's the Ice Queen, the New One, that Aslan gave all the power to take the White Witch's ice magic away from."

"Aslan...gave my sister powers?...Wait...who IS Aslan?"

Lucy smiled cheekily at such an absurd question. Who is Aslan?

Suddenly the majestic lion that Anna had seen in the distance was silently coming closer, and closer yet.

He was walking up behind Lucy, and was drawing great breaths of the evening air, and the breath of his nostrils was giving birth to thousands of new and tiny stars that floated up into the heavens.

Now the night fell upon the winter enchanted mountain, and it began to glower a full moon blue, off setting the gold of Aslan's mane.

And Anna didn't need to ask 'who is Aslan'.

Because now she knew.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Kingdom of Narnia." said the Lion in a voice that shook the mountains.

Anna felt like bowing, and yet she was afraid if she moved that she would fall. She felt like going to Him and lacing her fingers in the great golden fluffy mane, but then she felt like she should back away slowly from the raw power that seemed to emanate from him. She found herself transfixed, staring into eyes of golden deeps like sunlight frozen by midnight.

"Oh...you're Aslan. Ok. Hi." Anna said, smoothing back the streak of white Elsa had accidentally bleached into her hair a long time ago.

"You have come searching for your sister, Elsa The Ice Queen of Narnia?"

"Well...yes. I didn't know anything about any ice until just now actually, but well...Elsa was kind of supposed to be crowned as the Queen of Arendelle today...And I was trying to bring her back..."

Aslan swallowed, sadly,

"Elsa left your world many years ago."

Anna bit her lip. She wanted to know why exactly Elsa would go.

" Do...you know why?"

Aslan bowed his head,

"Your sister was born with the gift of ice magic. I gave it to her, breathed it into her, so that she could seize the reigns of the Northern Winds, and make the Winter a thing of beauty after the White Witch tried to make it an evil and bitter thing...

But where your sister was born, people are afraid of (and so people hate) anything they don't understand...

Your parents lived in growing fear of this beautiful gift. And one day, when you had a bit of an accident, Elsa's magic striking you in the forehead, and you fell into a cold sleep, your parents panicked. They did not seek me, although I had come to them on the day that Elsa was born and told them about the gift, and how there was beauty and danger in it, and that if they would love her, and teach her to love ,all would be well. They disobeyed me, and went to see a family of trolls, who lifted the magic off of you, and gave them the same warning.

Terrified by the pictures of the future the Troll-father gave them...your parents ...locked Elsa away in her room. She hid there...for a long many years, thinking it was the only way to keep you safe from her gift, when all along your love,_her love for you_ was what would control the magic, and keep you safe...

Your parents disobedience and fear caused others to fear and mistrust young Elsa as well. I brought her to live with me the day that the kitchen maid Greta, who feared her most of all, gave her a poisoned apple.

And so Elsa left your world, and came to live with me in Narnia. And I gave her the kingdom of Ice, on top of the great mountain you see behind us. And it is her love, and her beautiful winter, that keeps the White Witch from ever waking to power in this world again."

Anna stood still, taking all that in.

"Greta...gave Elsa a poisoned apple?"

All that time, all those years of being angry for being shut out. But it was Elsa all along who had been shut out, shut out of the world, shut away from even the hope of love...

And, unbeknownst to anyone, they had let her slip away, poisoned apple on her lips.

Aslan sighed and his voice was as deep as the sea.

"Yes ,dear one. And it is very grievous indeed, for that poison came with a curse, a curse that the White Witch herself made for Elsa,to get revenge against her, and only you and I together can break. This is why you have been brought to Narnia."

"A curse?"

"On the eve of her birthday, unless Elsa drinks from the Springs of Deepest Peace, she will turn to stone wherever she stands,by the stroke of midnight."

By now Lucy, and her brothers and sister were all gathered around listening intently.

"Oh, poor Elsa! That's simply dreadful!" Lucy cried.

Susan gathered up her bow and a handful of red feathers.

" Where are the Springs of Deepest Peace, Aslan? How can we save Elsa?"

Peter shook his head, "It's not right. It really isn't fair! I didn't know about it, or I would have already found those Springs!"

"Yeah, where even do we look?" Edmund piped up.

"Oh Peter...I know that you would have tried your very best to find them. But ,children, the Springs can't be found except by the light of the sun on Elsa's birthday. Only then will the light of the day of her birth make the path like little streams of silver through the world, and then we will have to hurry if we are to save her."

"Oh no! Elsa's birthday is tomorrow!" Anna cried, upset suddenly.

"Don't worry; she doesn't live very far! We can go and get her, tell her she's in trouble. Have that bit of it already done!" Edmund gasped, smiling like it was all going to be ok, and pulling his sword out from under his cape.

Peter smiled at Anna,

"Hello, I'm King Peter. Here, if you're coming with us...you may need something to protect yourself." he handed her a small gold hilted dagger, a lot like the one Lucy carried, except the handle was in the shape of a flower and not a lion.

"And I'm Queen Susan. Here...you will definitely need something to keep you warm." she said, pulling an extra cloak out of her bag.

"And I'm King Edmund_don't worry your clothes will dry before we get there, the wind is rather warm in Narnia. And I've got some biscuits and a bit of jam left in my bag if you get hungry on the way."

"And I'm Queen Lucy, and you've already met me, but I may as well say hello again, and 'welcome to Narnia'. You're going to have loads of adventures here, honest!"

Anna laughed as Lucy took her hand.

"And He is Aslan, and He will lead the way. Let's go now, there isn't any time to waste!"

Anna felt herself being swept away, and as if by the magic of Narnia, she abandoned all thought of ever going back...


	4. Chapter 4 It's Time

**Chapter 4: It's Time~**

Anna's eyes grew very wide as she followed Aslan and the Pevensies up the mountains to where Elsa's kingdom was.

It was so white, so pure a snowfall, that it made winter on the rooftops of the Highest Heavens look like muddy streets after spring rain. So pure and white like the soul of the Ice Queen the world had hated.

There are no footprints for miles.

Not till you get to the top.

Then there are thousands upon thousands of prints, not yet wiped by the storm.

As many little creatures have come to see the Ice Queen at her lonely haunt upon the mountain.

There is a soft white light, and Anna squints, it being fully dark now.

A lantern swings on the end of a high curved stick and under it, clothed in a long flowing elvish gown made of ice crystals, skin like snow, white_ gold hair woven with winter into a braid, eyes as blue as heaven, there is Elsa. Anna's dead sister alive again, and right in front of her ,for the first time in forever.

Anna's breath caught in her throat. What to say? Just...hello? Or something else? Or maybe nothing? She could only stare, wondering what the Ice Queen was doing?

"A genie lamp? Where did you find it Mickey?" Elsa asked, bowing over Mickey, one of the talking mice in Reepicheep's company.

"I found him floating down the river , your Majesty!"

"Found him?"

"Yes. It's Genie. He wants to be free, Queen Elsa, will you set him free?"

Elsa smiled. She had written a song for the four winds, and the outcasts bound in chains and shadows like herself. And now it was time to sing it for the Genie.

Elsa rubbed the lamp, and the sorrowful creature in his chains came slipping up out of the smoke.

"What is your wish?" he asked, big blue shoulders slumping.

Elsa laughed, "No, no big guy. Now you're free!" she laughed, and suddenly spun around,:

"_I let you go! Let you go!Be one with the wind and sky!"_

_ Let you go, let you go, spread your wings and fly!_

_ You may go! Or you may stay! The choice is yours!_

_ Now go forth and seize the day!"_

* * *

><p>And with two great blasts of icey magic, Elsa burst the Genie's chains.<p>

He hovered there transfixed ,and amazed.

Now he was free.

"Elsa." Aslan called her name.

And she turned and looked.

"Lord Aslan!" she gasped, laying a hand to her throat.

"Elsa...It is time. We must make the Journey."

"I can't go alone. I'm bringing the other Cursed Ones with me." she said. Aslan smiled.

"Mickey...Go tell the others that it is Time."

"Sure thing, Aslan! I'll get them here in a jiffy!"

Off into the night Mickey scurried, blowing his silver trumpet.

"Come one , come all. It's time to take Aslan's Journey!"

Aslan looked at Genie, and with a deep purring laugh he said.

"Now you are free. Will you go with us? Or will you stay here?"

The genie smiled, "I'M COMING WITH YA!" he hollered, spinning around like a kid's top into the stratosphere.

Olaf jumped out from behind Elsa singing,

"We're going to the Land of Summer, and Sun, and Peace! I love peace!"

He danced up to Anna, and she froze, mouth wide open.

"Olaf?"

"Hi!"

"You're...you're alive...And so...is she?"

Elsa came slinking up, nose wrinkled like a kitten, happy to see her sister, now that it was safe.

In another life, in another world.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Elsa..." Anna gasped, with a contented smile.

It was Time.


	5. Chapter 5 Gathering For an Exodus

**Chapter 5: Gathering For An Exodus~**

"Lord Aslan!" Elsa gasped, eyes flashing.

Aslan smiled knowing what the Ice Queen wanted before she said.

Elsa took Anna's hand, and Anna gasped with surprise. There was a tiny blast of supreme cold like winter wind hitting you right in the face, but then her hand was as warm as a huge fireplace, stirring with the content and peace of being home after a long and bitter War.

Anna hadn't just come to Narnia. In that moment, she had come home.

"Yes, dear one? " Aslan chuckled.

Anna smiled as big as her face was able. Yes, this was coming home. To a whole family of magnificent, strange creatures. These could be brothers and sisters, and Aslan the Father of them all.

"May I take Anna to the Beast's mansion, to wake up the Sleepers?"

"Yes, you may. King Peter will go with you, to make sure you both are safe. Then Peter, you and your brother and sisters, go into the Beast's meadow and see how many others you can find there."

"Oh right away, Sire! This is splendid ,Ed! We haven't been to the Beast's Meadow in Ages! I'll bet the Disciples of Aslan have come back from their hunt already, and they'll all be there too! This worked out quite well!" Peter gasped, clapping Edmund on the back.

"Rarely if ever to curses have such perfect timing...Did you do something to fix that, Aslan?" asked Susan with a brow twisted in suspicion.

"A curse that is placed on another without cause can never be allowed. I did indeed. Which means that you have nothing to worry about. Run along now..." said Aslan, Lion features twisting into a very human smile.

"Ohoh! Come on!" Elsa laughed, dragging Anna along.

"Wait, you'll need skis!" she cried, shaping some out of ice, and fastening them to the bottom of Anna's shoes. She made herself a pair, and took off running, using her free hand to blast ice sparks that would shove them against the mountain side, so they would gather speed.

Anna let out a partly really scared, partly overjoyed squeal, and Elsa clutched her hand tight, chattering away.

"You're going to love it here, Anna! There are castles, and courtyards, and villages, and magic woods, and mermaids, and talking animals, and CHOCOLATE!"

On and on Elsa chattered, and Anna didn't even follow half of it.

All she could do was stare at her sister, slack -jawed.

Elsa who had been dead for years. Dead and gone...

They gathered so much speed that the world blurred around them like a tornado of snow balls.

And then the blurriness was green, and gold, and there was pale pink.

And Anna crash landed, falling right on top of Elsa, in a huge pile of pink blossoms the Dryad's had scattered on their lawns it being spring in this part of the world.

Now Anna was face to face with her long-lost sister. Up till now, they hadn't really been talking face to face, but now they were just inches apart even, Elsa's long blonde braid tangled in billions of little flowers, and a single petal having landed on her nose.

Elsa smiled, content and seeming to be perfectly at peace already, eyes flashing.

Here she was free. Here she was loved. And so here she was who she was always supposed to be. Not the supposedly wicked little monster closed off in a dark cold room for all eternity.

"Elsa?"

"Mmm?"

"You're alive?"

Elsa's brow curled, suddenly surprised.

"That's...yeah, that's what it is! Anna, you're a genius!"

Elsa leaped to her feet and spun around, ice crystals flashing.

"I AM alive!" she gasped.

Only then realizing that there was a time when she was not.

Anna giggled behind her hand, wondering how Elsa had taken so long to figure that out.

She opened her mouth to tell her about Greta and the apple, and wanted to say she was sorry,because she had FOUND that apple, and only just now remembered that she had. She wanted to say she was sorry for everything that had been done to Elsa, wanted somehow to make it right.

But it didn't matter anymore, and the words never left her lips.

Just then, flying overhead, with Olaf onboard singing at the top of his lungs, Peter ,Susan, Edmund and Lucy all came riding up on a gigantic sled, Lucy screaming with scared joy.

They crash landed in a tidal wave of petals.

Peter popped up out of them with a whole bushel of them rising up in a cone shape on his head, like a naturally occuring birthday hat. Anna and Elsa both giggled at him, and he looked rather cross.

"It couldn't be safe to ski that fast, girls!And here the whole point of the adventure we're about to go on, is saving you ,Elsa!" Peter gasped, and pulled Susan and Lucy up out of the flowers. Edmund had landed head first in them, legs standing upright like a tree. It took the assistance of all of his siblings to get him out.

Olaf had landed very hard against the knees of a gigantic mountain of fur. The others dared to look ,thinking for a moment that they had encountered a huge angry bear.

But it was the Beast actually, one furry brow curled in confusion, looking at Olaf like he had fallen out of thin air( well he had infact...)

"Why have you come here?" he asked, confused.

Lumier ,the Talking Candle Stick, came hopping out from behind him.

"I believe they are gathering for an exodus, _mon sieur_..."

"OH! The Journey! Right!...Well, if that's the case, you'd all best follow me, I've been trying to wake these guys up for months, borrowed every spell in the magic book, and it's not working!" The Beast gasped, and turned around, and started storming for a huge stone mansion, covered over in rose vines.

When they got there, they were met by a wierd wild pig, a meerkat, and a young male lion with a bright red mane, asleep at the front doorstep.

"Your Majesties!" Timon (the meerkat) cried, with a little bow. "And the red head, and the giant walking carpet, though I guess you guys are probably "majesties" too. Yeah, ehum, we encountered a bit of a problem when we were standing guard, see?"

He jabbed hands indiciatively at the sleeping Lion.

"It's Simba,your Majesties! He accidentally got the spell water on him too, and we can't wake him up! We're going to be late and miss the journey and never drink from the Springs of Deepest Peace, and we'll probably never get our Hakkunah Mattatah-and!" Puumba (the pig thing) started chattering.

Elsa cracked her knuckles.

"The spell is in magic water, right?"

"Aha!" Puumba whined, nodding fiercely.

"Then maybe...this will work?" she asked, and reached out her hands.

A great wind began to blow, artic in temperature, began to blow upon the mansion.

All the magic water drew up into tall crystals of ice, that crinkled and curled, like weird vines twisted in a desert wind.

The spell was broken, to the gawking awe of everybody else.

Elsa blew against her fist, feeling truly accomplished.

Simba snapped awake, smacking his lips, and swinging his impossible red mane out of his face.

"AH! OH! Oh, yeah, it's time to go!" he hopped up.

"Guys! Hurry, it's time to take the Journey!" he called.

Anna shook her head, trying to get used to talking animals (and singing snowmen...)


End file.
